pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Where Danville Meets Bikini Bottom Part 1
"Hi Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" Isabella said, right on schedule. "Hi, Isabella!" he replied. "Today we're going..." "Under da sea!" Ferb sang. "Uh, okay, but haven't you guys already been there, done that?" Isabella asked. "Yeah, but then Ferb and I realized that we never really paid attention to the amazing creatures in the sea last time. I'm sure there are some that are worth meeting," he explained. "We are men of nature," Ferb added. "Did we miss anything?" said a high-pitched, Indian accent, that belonged to none other than Baljeet Rai, the neighborhood nerd, whom the bully, Buford Von Stomm, loved to pick on. "Buford bullied me late this morning." "That's because it's Buford Von Stomm Day!" Buford said as an excuse. "I keep telling you, that is not even a real holiday!" Baljeet said, annoyed. "Come on, guys, let's get our underwater gear," Phineas suggested. Candace and Stacy were watching out the window. Candace growled psychotically. "ERRG, THEY ARE SOOO BUSTED!!" she sneered. "Look at them, plotting my downfall." "Uh, I'm not exactly sure what goggles and oxygen tanks have to do with your downfall," Stacy replied. Candace stared at her for a few seconds. "Something, I'm sure!" she finally said. She went out there. "GUYS, YOU ARE SOOO BUSTED!!!!!" she exclaimed. "Oh, hi Candace!" Phineas replied. "If you need us, we'll be at Danville Harbor or IN Danville Harbor." They started walking away. "No, you guys don't understand!" Candace hollered. "Come back so I can bust you!" But they wouldn't listen. On their way to Danville Harbor, Phineas realized something. "Hey, where's Perry?" he wondered aloud. Little did they know that their clueless monotreme had a double life, the other side of him being the cunning and clever Agent P. He slapped on a fashionable fedora, one of what was required for his profession. He opened the fridge, pressed a button, and a hidden tube appeared, taking him to his underground lair. He walked to the chair in front of the huge screen, nearly frozen. "Sorry, Agent P," Major Monogram said. "Here, use this." A hair dryer popped out of the compartment that was with all the gadgets, buttons, and levers. Perry turned on the loud machine. "Just a second," said the major, turning on the close captioning. "Ah, there we go. Good morning, Agent P. Our "Doof Tracker" has found him in the Pacific Ocean, for some reason. So now you see, rising dramatically from the floor, is Carl on a platform with all the gear you need." Of course, when he said "he", he meant the diabolical Heinz Doofenshmirtz! Carl helped Perry put on the gear. "Good luck, Agent P!" he saluted. Perry saluted back, turned off the hair dryer and put it back, and took off in his crazy rocket car. To be continued in Part 2... Trivia *When Ferb sings "Under da sea", it is referring to "The Little Mermaid". *When it says Candace "growled psychotically", it comes from when Stacy told Candace not to growl psychotically- it makes boys feel uncomfortable. *"So now you see, rising dramatically from the floor" is also what Major Monogram said in "Tip of the Day" and Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Fanon Works